In the manufacture of fiberglass insulation molten glass is fiberized with a spinner to form a veil of glass fibers the fibers are cooled with a spray of water and then are coated with a liquid binder, such as a urea-formaldehyde or polyacrylic acid binder. The binder is susceptible to evaporation or precuring when applied to glass fibers that are too hot. Evaporation of the binder is undesirable because it increases the raw material cost of the insulation and may create undesirable environmental emissions. Precuring of the binder is undesirable because it reduces the surface quality of the insulation and may reduce the R-value of the insulation.
The spray rings of the prior art cool did not have the ability to effectively cool the exterior of the veil of glass fibers while effectively cooling the fibers at the interior of the veil. This resulted in warm fibers that may cause evaporation and precure of the binder. Thus, an improved cooling ring that reduces the temperature gradient across the veil of fibers by cooling the interior of the veil is sought.